Their Happiness
by D HHS
Summary: Bahkan sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan ancaman besar ternyata bisa menjadi sumber dari kebahagiaanmu. —SaIno


**Their Happiness**

 _My First SaIno fiction. Only short story about their love and their happiness._

 **Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei!**

 **General warning applied**

 **Happy Reading**

 **o0o**

"Acaranya seminggu lagi. Pastikan badanmu tidak bertambah besar saat hari H."

Yamanaka Ino sangat gusar karena menyesal telah mengatakan kata "Jangan cemas!" ketika dirinya, Sakura dan Tenten sedang berbelanja pakaian untuk dipakai pada pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Semua bermula ketika Sai, kekasihnya, secara tiba-tiba mengajak Ino berkencan dua hari menjelang pesta perayaan.

Bukan masalah kencannya!

Demi apapun, Ino benar-benar bahagia sampai rasanya mau terbang ke angkasa saat Sai mengirim sebuah pesan manis yang intinya mengajak Ino jalan-jalan sore untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Bagaimana Ino tidak senang, kalau nyatanya ini adalah acara kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Untuk informasi tambahan, selama rentan waktu itu pula mereka tidak melakukan komunikasi dalam bentuk apapun.

 **Apapun!**

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana resahnya Ino selama ini menunggu sepucuk kabar dari pujaan hatinya?

Gadis Yamanaka itu sempat bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan setangkai mawar merah dan kata-kata super romantis itu hanya mau mempermainkan perasaannya saja?

Lalu Ino membuat ikrar, jika genap satu bulan Sai tidak memberi kabar, maka Ino akan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Tidak masalah jika dirinya dikatai tidak sopan ataupun egois.

Bersyukur karena sekarang Ino tidak perlu melakukan hal terkutuk itu pada Sai, karena mereka akhirnya bertemu dan mengisi sore itu dengan canda tawa dan beberapa tusuk kue dango.

Masalah utamanya muncul saat mereka berakhir di kedai Yakiniku sekitar pukul tujuh malam.

Sai memesan dua porsi Yakiniku berukuran jumbo.

 **JUMBO!**

Bergaul dengan Chouji, bukan berarti porsi makan mereka setara kan?

Baiklah, Ino menghargai jika memang porsi makan Sai sebesar itu, ia tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Perutnya yang setengah mati ia perjuangkan supaya tetap ramping itu bisa membuncit sampai waktu yang akan ditentukan oleh alam.

Ino tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya dengan penampilan tidak sempurna terutama di bagian perut.

Sebenarnya, Sai tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam hal ini. Pemuda tersebut hanya berusaha menyenangkan gadis yang ia ajak berkencan saja. Lagi pula, Ino sendiri yang menyerahkan masalah memesan menu kepada Sai, karena Ino masih canggung bertanya ini dan itu secara langsung pada kekasihnya.

Ketika pesanan mereka datang, Sai dengan cekatan mengatur segalanya, mulai dari mempersiapkan pemanggang, memberikan bumbu pada daging, memanggang, dan lain sebagainya.

Intinya, Sai tidak mengizinkan Ino melakukan apapun. Gadisnya itu hanya diperbolehkan meminum teh sambil menunggu daging matang.

Ino tentu saja senang karena merasa diperlakukan seperti ratu. Kegusarannya pun perlahan menghilang.

Apapun judul buku yang telah dibaca pemuda tampan ini sebelum mereka berkencan, Ino berjanji akan merekomendasikannya kepada semua teman-temannya tetutama Shikamaru yang sedang berjuang menakhlukkan hati Temari, asalkan buku tersebut bukan salah satu dari empat serial Icha-Icha karangan Jiraiya- _sensei_.

Dan Ino cukup yakin bukan buku seperti itu yang dibaca oleh Sai.

"Ini, silahkan," kata Sai sambil menyodorkan piring Ino yang sudah dipenuhi daging matang. Tapi gadisnya tak juga merespon padahal Ino sedang menatap ke arahnya. Saat Sai melantunkan nama gadisnya dengan lembut, barulah gadis Yamanaka itu meninggalkan alam imajinasinya.

"Ya?" jawab Ino seraya tersenyum bodoh kepada Sai, hampir terlihat seperti anak idiot yang kadar kecantikannya tidak berkurang.

Jangan salahkan Ino jika pikirannya berkhianat pada raganya sendiri di saat seperti ini. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut benar-benar senang. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, di mana ada seorang pemuda tampan yang menghujaninya dengan perhatian, dan kebetulan lelaki itu adalah Sai, lelaki yang mampu menyingkirkan Uchiha Sasuke dari dalam hatinya.

 **Sempurna!**

Ino akhirnya menerima sepiring daging yang telah dimasak dengan sepenuh hati oleh Sai. Aromanya membuat Ino tidak sabar untuk memakannya.

"Selamat makan!"

Keduanya kemudian bergelut dengan alat makan, menikmati kombinasi daging dengan tingkat kematangan sempurna dan saus yang membuat lidah tidak ingin berhenti mengecap.

"Ini enak sekali~" komentar Ino yang dibenarkan oleh Sai.

Benar, sangat enak dan juga cepat sekali menumbuhkan lemak. Lantas bagaimana nasib gaun pas badan yang telah dipilih Ino? Tumpukan daging dalam piringnya itu bisa jadi ancaman menakutkan untuk gaunnya!

"Tapi, Sai, eum..." Gadis itu berkata dengan pipi merah karena malu. "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua ini sekaligus." Selain cemas dengan gaun beserta berat badannya, kapasitas perutnya pun tidak sebesar perut Chouji yang bisa menampung apa saja dalam waktu sekali makan.

Sai tersenyum memaklumi, bukan senyuman aneh seperti yang sering diperlihatkan pada Sakura, Naruto ataupun orang-orang lain, tapi senyum tampan yang membuat perut Ino rasanya seperti digelitik oleh puluhan kupu-kupu. "Tidak masalah," kata pemuda tersebut dengan penuh kesabaran. "Aku bersedia menunggu semalaman sampai kau menghabiskan semua jatah makananmu." Kemudian, pemuda tampan itu menyumpit sepotong daging dari piring Ino dan mengarahkannya langsung ke depan bibir merah gadisnya. "Ayo makanlah lagi."

Perubahan warna pada pipi Ino mengisi keheningan sebelum si pemuda kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Sayang?"

Ini tidak mungkin!

Sai mungkin mengigau, atau mungkin Ino yang salah dengar?

Intinya, Ino tidak bisa langsung percaya pada panggilan Sai kepadanya yang masuk ke dalam pendengaran dan mengusik kewarasannya saat ini.

"Ino, sayang?"

Tapi ini sungguhan! Sai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang' sebanyak dua kali. Oh! Jangan biarkan pemuda tersebut melakukannya untuk yang ketiga kali. Ino bisa pingsan saking senangnya, dan acara kencan mereka sudah pasti berakhir dengan tragedi yang tidak manis.

Si gadis Yamanaka pun membuka mulut, menerima suapan dari lelakinya dengan hati senang bukan kepalang. Rasanya, seperti ada Sakura dan Tenten yang sedang menebar bunga di atas kepalanya.

Jika seperti ini, Ino bersedia diajak mampir ke kedai Ichiraku setelah acaranya di Yakiniku selesai untuk menghabiskan satu porsi ramen jumbo dan waktu semalaman bersama Sai.

Dan Ino tidak lagi peduli pada berat badan ataupun gaunnya, toh jika berat badannya benar-benar naik, nanti ia bisa bekerja seperti kuli saat mendekorasi aula untuk pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dengan bunga-bunga dari tokonya, jika perlu, ia sendiri yang akan memetik bunga-bunga tersebut langsung di kebunnya.

Yang terpenting saat ini ia bisa bersama pemuda yang menjadi inti dari seluruh kebahagiaannya, Sai.

Begitu pun sebaliknya.

 **FIN!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Have you enjoy this? Lemme know C:**


End file.
